fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC005
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC005» ---- '(Characters are only from Es, sorry)' '~A few day after the tournament~ ' Somewhere in the WBMA. There are a lot of acheologists were gathered, for some research. Himiko : Looks like it cannot stopped too long isn't it? *A serious/sad face* Raine? '~At the WBMA in the morning~ ' ''Kamon's POV Kamon : Huh?! Mother, you're going to Chrome City? Himiko : Yeah, our research facility found some mysteries things happen at ancient ruins lately in Chrome City and they are related to dragons. Garuburn : Really? Himiko : Umm. Oh yeah, what you guys come along with us? All : Really?! Himiko : Of course! Right, Gen-chan? Gennosuke : *Nod* All : AHYEAH!!!!!!! ~ Timeskip ~ We all are on a plane of WBMA, heading to Chrome City. Kamon & Riki :' Woah!~~' Kamon : Its even bigger when we are above the sky Riki : Mystery~ Himiko : Ok now, remember we are not come here for field trip, you know. Gennosuke : We're here are to investigate the mysteries ancient dragon ruins of Chrome City. Kamon : I know but what with this Ancient Dragon Ruins about? Garuburn : Isn't it just a few ruins, why bother need to investigate and - Dracyan : Why you so sure that is a Ancient Ruin for Dragons? Himiko : We know it for sure, because they are the ruins that recorded every Chrome City's history and we had already investigate one and the most mysteries Ancient Dragon Ruin, "The White Jade Dragon of Light and Life" and the destination where we heading. Kamon & Riki : Really?! Garuburn : If you already investigate it, and why we are still heading there? Riki : Yeah, is there something happen? Himiko : Actually, we archeologists just investigate half of the ruin then we stopped for a reason. Dracyan : Why? Himiko/Gennosuke : * Sad Expression * I feel something strange about this, then my mother continued Himiko : Because one of our fellow best friend once wield the legendary dragon-type b-daman that wields the White Jade Dragon within it. Everyone : REALLY?! Dravise : Then what happen? Gennosuke : Sadly our fellow friend died in a terrible incident and the legendary dragon-type b-daman disappeared after that. Everyone : * Sad * Himiko : So the investigation of the ruin was stopped. Everyone : * Worrying Himiko and Gennosuke * Himiko : But, that doesn't stop us to continue investigating the ruin, so that's why we also need your help. Kamon : Our help? Himiko : Umm. It may be gives us the chance to know the informations about the other dragon-type b-damans. Kamon & Riki : Oh. Rory : Everyone, we have arrived to the Ancient Dragon Ruin just now. All : *Amazed* *Look though the window, look below where the ruin is.* ~After landing on a place with the Gyro Shima's permission~ All : Woah~ We see the ruin of the White Jade Dragon, ''its kinda different from other ruins, to reach reach the ruin there are many flight of stairs, the area were filled with green plants such as grasses, trees and many beautiful flowers. Like a paradise, when we reach the ruin, we saw the ruin is covered with green plants and flowers, for the ruins of The White Jade Dragon. Riki : Mystery~ Himiko : Alright, let's go everyone! * HAPPY LUCKY* Everyone : '''OH~ WOAH~' We all went in including Rory, the plane went off because it may take more time than we need so if no too late Rory can called them to bring us back to the WBMA. Everyone went inside and thought that inside the ruin is only rocks and stones just like the other ruins but inside this ruin is filled with colorful crystals. Himiko : Isn't it beautiful? Kamon : Yeah. Bakuga : But why there's is crystals in a ruin like this? Misuru : Yeah, and I taught that we came here for mining some crystals. A few : *Laugh* Riki : Himiko, I remember that you said "Other dragon type b-damans" ? Kamon : Yeah, how many of them? Samuru : So, Helios is one of the legendary dragons of Chrome City. Dravise : Now make sense. Gennosuke : Helios? Dragren : A black dragon type b-daman, and its, no his owner is that Ryukai Kuromi. Himiko : Ryukai? Oh you mean the leader of that popular band, . Kamon : You know? Himiko : Of course I know, he's Aona's favorite Idol. Riki/Kamon/Dracyan/Garuburn : *Sweatdropped* ~ Timeskip ~ ~ Walk deeper in the ruin ~ All (Ex Basara/ Novu/Samuru) : WOAH~ Our eyes were wide. We are in a vast area in the ruin, there picture and ancient letters on the walls. Novu : It seems to be a dead end. Himiko : Yup, and this is the place that we going to continued investigate. Kamon : Alright, I all fired up! All (Basara/Novu/Samuru) : YEAH! A few minutes laters, we finally know a bit about the history of Chrome City. Himiko : Oh~ Kamon : Mother, what's the meaning pictures? Himiko : Not clear, but one fore sure. This is only one piece of it. Dracyan : What meaning is that? Himiko : There are eleven dragon ruins, right? Kamon : You said it before. Himiko : Well, there are eleven pieces that had scattered within each ruins that contains the history of Chrome City and each representive dragon of the ruins' roles. Novu : Wait you mean, these pictures are only a pieces of the history. Himiko : Yup. Everyone sight turn to Samuru's father when he speak. Gennosuke : Yes, and its seems this is the oldest and first ruin of Chrome City. Himiko : So, it recorded the most beginning of the history. But ... We became curious, Himiko : ... Some of the pieces of the beginning of the history are missing too, I bet the others too. Tankshell : You mean the there are also some missing pieces too in each ruins. Gennosuke : Yes and the missing pieces must have some precious informations that we can't know. Garuburn : What is that mean? Himiko : It mean that the missing pieces are not too old so turn to ash, they were destroyed by the civilization that time on purpose. All : .....? Himiko : The missing pieces must have some precious information that the civilization don't want to expose, so the people decided to destroyed it. Kamon : Oh~ Dracyan : The history of Chrome City some how interesting to me, I wonder what history that the other ruins contain. Dravise : I feel the same way. Dragren : Me too. Drazeros : If we follow the information that we have, we can find the other dragon-type b-damans. Garuburn : Hey, don't count us out. Tankshell : Yeah, don't mean that only you dragon type b-damans are only interest in this. Raydra : We all interest in this. Right, Young Master? Bakuga : It very interesting, Indeed. Jenta : V-E-R-Y IN~TERESTING! Kamon : Hey Riki! We're also in this. Misuru : Vroom, Vroom! We will help you find the other b-damans for sure. Simon : Kisha! Kisha! I will be the first one to find it. Ken : Umm! We're comrades. Riki : Everyone..... *Look at everyone* Mystery!! Ok everyone let find the other b-damans together! Others : YEAH! Himiko : Ok! We're done. Riki : Really? Kamon : That fast? Himiko : No, first we get some pictures then we analyzed it. We might need some help from Dracyan and the others, can we borrowed then when we need? Riki: Of course! Samuru, Novu and Basara nodded. Himiko : Ok, let go back home. All (Samuru/Basara/Novu) : YEAH!! When we were out from the ruin, we surpose to go back to the WBMA. Then my mother said no, she has everything(other) planned, we only can followed her. Who knows that my mother goes to the airport nearby not far from the ruin. Well I'm surprise that there's an airport nearby, could my mother planned us to ride the aeroplane back to the WBMA? Riki : Woah~ I never knew that there's an airport nearby. Gennosuke : The Ancient Dragon Ruins are also popular around globe. They are the locals and visitors' favorite place to visit and most favorite ruin is "Ruin of White Jade Dragon". Kamon : So this what you have planned? Himiko : Hey, don't stop here, eventhough we have gathered the informations, but we still need some help from the locals. We all became curious, then Our b-damans spoke. Garuburn : What with this stange feeling? Dravise : Dracyan do you feel it too? Dracyan : I do. Riki : Dracyan ? What's the matter? Raydra : Everyone looked up there! We all looked at a tree near below the exit door. There something shining over there. We were all surprised because we saw - Kamon : Eh?! Isn't that - ~ To Be Continued ~ ----- Preview: Riki : Mystery~! Is was really fun to be here and we all had a chance to go a real ancient dragon ruin. Is really good that your father is an acheologist, right Samuru? Samuru : Hmm. .?! ...Is that a -''' '''Riki : Mystery?!~ A White Dragon-type b-daman and it is the "White Dragon of Life and Light" . Samuru : Wait, that is Riki : Mystery!~ Samuru & Riki : Next Time! Emblem Charge!! B-FIGHT!!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works